


New Updates

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: And Doesn't Have Magic, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Howl Has It Bad, Howl is a Sweetheart, It's The Movie Not The Book, Post Movie, Sophie Has Silver Hair, just fluff, no arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: Rumors float around Kingsbury regarding the Wizard Pendragon.Mysterious. Beautiful.Single.And that’s how the rumors were for a very long time now.Except…Well, theydidforget to update their sources.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 326





	New Updates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892997) by [decotex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex). 



> the start of the fic is like all from 'decotex' I just changed the ending. sorry again 'decotex' hehe
> 
> This fandom needs some fics where Howl and Sophie are just sweet lovers and absolute saps and there is just… **no arguing!**
> 
> Also, my thought on how could this story go.

The Wizard Pendragon is a popular establishment. 

If you ask anyone in Kingsbury, they'll tell you that Pendragon makes the highest-quality potions, the most effective charms, the most elaborate spells. 

And if you press further, maybe someone will admit, a little shyly, that Pendragon himself has a certain . . . something.

There's just _something_ about him. 

\---

Deirdre Lewis waits at the doorstep. She takes a moment to adjust her hairpiece, straighten her shawl, tap some color onto her cheeks. 

The door opens, and a small, old, round man looks up at her. 

"This is the Wizard Pendragon's establishment. I speak in his absence. How may I assist you, young lady?"

Deirdre's face falls. 

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I do not. The great Wizard Pendragon deals with matters of the kingdom, in the service of his majesty."

Oh well. He's never in. Everyone knows that. The rumors about him, though . . . 

"Is there something I can assist you with?" asks the old man again. 

Deirdre snaps back into reality and sighs, allowing her carefully constructed hairpiece to droop. 

"Oh, I'm just looking for a fertilizer spell. The roses have been sagging lately."

"Of course, young lady," says the man, gruffly. "Please wait here for a moment."

Deirdre leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms. She'd gone through too much trouble. She came all the way across town, done her makeup, put on her best dress - all for a chance to see if the rumors were true. To see him - 

"Markl, Calcifer, please take care of the house while we’re gone."

A man waltzes down the stairs gracefully. His jet black hair floats around him and his blue eyes twinkle with happiness. He's draped in jewelry, and his shirt is unbuttoned, a colorful long coat draped over his shoulders. 

He is _beautiful_.

"We’re heading out now," he then turns and looks over at somewhere out of her sight. “Grandma please keep an eye on Markl as well.”

There’s a small bark and the wizard’s eyes travel down to see the dog running around his ankles.

He laughs and Deirdre feels like she’s in _love_.

He then bent over to stroke the dog’s head. “Right, sorry Heem. You as well take care of everyone while we’re gone.” The dog barks happily and the man laughs again.

She doesn’t realize she’s clutching her hand over her chest, leaning on the door frame and melting with a love-sigh so hard that she’s going to fall over, not until she does indeed, almost fall over face first.

Her movements and small yelp catch Howl’s attention.

He sees Deirdre and his eyebrows jump up. 

Deirdre blushes. 

He eyes her from head to toe once and his brows go higher with every inch he sees.

The young girl’s heart starts beating like crazy.

_He’s noticing me!_

There are happy whispers and joyful screams in her head. Hopefully, her hard work was enough to really catch the attention of the famous and heavenly handsome wizard.

There is a moment of silence. He looks once at her eyes and his face changes.

It first gets back to its usual form then a mischievous smirk blooms over his lips.

“Why hello there.” He then stands up fast yet with absolute elegance. (How does he do that!?) Then give’s her another smile. “I’m sorry for not noticing you sooner dear lady. Didn’t know we have a guest.” He then tilts his head to the side, causing his soft-looking hair to slide down his shoulder. She almost has a heart attack. “I hope you forgive my rudeness?”

Deirdre doesn't really care about rudeness or anything, but she nods anyway. She's staring at the length of skin visible under his unbuttoned shirt and trying to keep her eyes from drifting downwards. 

She's failing.

“Excellent!” he claps his hands loudly together and gives her another bashful smile. “Markl, please take good care of the lady’s order.” He tells the short wizard and he mumbles something that seems like an agreement, he’s completely focused on his job.

Deirdre doesn’t care. She actually wishes it would take longer so she has more time to ogle the outstanding _in more ways than one_ wizard Howl Pendragon.

The said man in the meantime is looking at her again and her heart skips a beat from realizing that she still has his attention.

_Wait until I tell everyone about this._

She thinks with herself. The tall man’s eyes twinkle and his smirk widen like he knows what she’s thinking about. Oddly, he seems _amused_.

He gives her one last smirk and then turns to yell towards up the stairs. “Sophie! We’re gonna be late!”

Deirdre’s heart stops. **Sophie**? That was_ that was a woman’s name right?

The flames of jealousy rise hard and fast. Nobody ever heard about a woman’s presence in the wizard Pendragon’s house. The man was told to be a flirt and playboy, but this woman was in his house!

“Sophie!” he calls again and her eyes narrows.

And the way he calls her name…

She tries to calm herself. Maybe it’s only a cleaning lady or something.

Her hopes burn to the ground by the arrival of a beautiful and outstanding young girl on top of the stairs.

She has silver short hair that shines like the stars and warm kind brown eyes. She’s also wearing a pretty lemon summer dress and a white summer hat which only makes her the more mesmerizing.

The goddess who Deirdre thinks to be Sophie runs down the stairs with the same happiness as the man waiting for her at the bottom of it.

“Sorry Howl! I was just trying on some of the jewelers you bought me.” She then raises her hand with the bracelet and grabs the Silver Star pendant necklace with it, trying to show them both to him at once.

Howl smiles and takes her hand to watch the bracelet _which is also only made of silver stars_ more closely. He then smiles and kisses the back of it. “They’re beautiful. Just as I thought they would be on you.” He finishes with a wink.

Sophie blushes and giggles softly and turns her head to the side, trying to hide her red face. Her eyes see the frozen women at the door. “Oh! You have costumers?” she asks, looking as surprised as Deirdre even if for completely different reasons.

Howl doesn’t even blink. “Markl can take care of her,” he announces with a nonchalant shrug.

Sophie takes one last look at the fairly well-dressed young woman at the door frame and her shocked face then shrugs as well.

Howl doesn’t even look at Deirdre. He doesn’t take his eyes off Sophie at all actually.

He raises her hand that is still in his and wraps it around the crook of his elbow. “Now,” Sophie’s head turns towards him and he gives her another flirty wink. “Shall we get to our date?”

Sophie gives him a big smile and grabs at his arm harder. “We shall.” Her voice has coquetry in it and Howl’s smile grows.

Deirdre doesn’t even realize when she steps aside for them to leave the house. She just stares at their back as they walk away arm in arm. And at the way Howl Pendragon, the famous beautiful wizard, looks at the small girl next to him and gives her big happy smiles, while the girl talks with excitement.

Nobody ever knew about this girl called Sophie and nobody for sure knew anything about the way Howl Pendragon… _fell so deeply in **love**_.

She feels sad that the handsome man is now taken and she didn’t get to know _more_ about him, but her time isn’t completely wasted.

She does have brand new gossip to tell and news to spread after all. Hopefully, it saves the time of the rest of the girls in town.

Because no matter how pretty the girl, or how hard they try, from this moment forward,

Howl Pendragon would _never_ look at anyone, but the girl called Sophie, with beautiful silver hair that looks like starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Howl has it bad. And people have eyes.  
> And even if it doesn’t really stop girls from falling all over Howl _which nobody blames them about of course_ they do eventually realize that Howl is, indeed, taken.  
> (Don’t even try to tell me you never had a crush on Howl, because it would only be _lies_.)


End file.
